


Some Killer King You Are

by artemisia_HQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata is a Very Anxious Bean, Just a shit ton of fluff because i love them so much, Kageyama is a Very Awkward Bean, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: As much as he enjoys holding hands with Kageyama, Shouyou is getting impatient. He wants his first kiss, damn it. Their first kiss. He's heard from fleeting conversations from his classmates that one of the first milestones in a relationship is kissing. He finds himself constantly thinking about it, how Kageyama's lips would feel against his, if he would hear fireworks or if there is going to beliteralfireworks exploding in the background like the ones he saw in movies.Hinata is plagued by the overwhelming desire to kiss Kageyama. But with the both of them too shy and nervous to take the initiative, Hinata is slowly losing his patience and sanity.





	Some Killer King You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another KageHina being sickeningly sweet. What? I want my boys to be happy, okay?
> 
> The title is from the song 'Rollercoaster' by Bleachers. There's a KageHina AMV with this exact song, so check it out, too, if you haven't already. It's soooo good (I'm too lazy to include the link, just search it up on YouTube).

_Tap tap tap_

For what seems like the hundredth time, Shouyou's eyes glaze over the math problem on his workbook. No matter how much he stares at the jumble of letters and numbers, furrowing his brows in concentration, he can't for the life of him figure out the answer. He looks over at the notes Yachi-san graciously let him borrow, her neat and organized handwriting a stark contrast from his messy and hardly legible ones. But despite Yachi-san's effort to make her notes as easy to understand as possible, he still could not get how to find the ever elusive _x_.

_Tap tap tap_

He lets out a long groan as he squashes his face on the table _. This is such a waste of time! I should be polishing my receives by now!_ He shakes his head vigorously to clear his thoughts. Nope, he needs to concentrate. He's a second year now, he needs to step up and be a good example to his kouhais. There's no time to slack off if he wants to attend training camp in Tokyo this year. But stupid algebra is not making things easy!

_Tap tap tap_

"Stop that, dumbass."

He lifts his face and glares back at Kageyama sitting on the floor across the table. "Stop what?"

_Tap tap tap_

"That. It's distracting."

"I'm not even doing anything." Shouyou tries to put some bite into his words but his mind is mush right now he doesn't have the mental strength to fight Kageyama.

_Tap tap tap_

Kageyama rolls his eyes. "Yes, you are, idiot. You're tapping your pencil on the table. Stop it." He points at Shouyou's right hand, and sure enough, he's doing just that. He stops immediately.

"Oh. Sorry."

Kageyama answers him with a grunt and returns his attention back to his own workbook. His dark fringe covers his eyes as he bends his head forward but Shouyou knows they were narrowed in concentration. He's murmuring under his breath—one of his habits when he studies, silently mouthing whatever he's reading as if he could find the answer that way.

Kageyama's lips barely moves while he's muttering and the motion is so tantalizing, Shouyou can't seem to stop staring at it. Kageyama's upper lip is thin, his cupid's bow rounded, but his lower lip is plump, and once in a while he would chew at it out of frustration. And almost like instinct, Shouyou would bite his own lip in response.

He wants to kiss him. So, _so_ badly.

Two weeks into dating Kageyama and he discovered that the calm and collected King of the Court, who's always brimming with confidence, is actually a big blushing idiot who gets embarrassed way too easily when it comes to physical affections (Not that Shouyou's any different, but that's common knowledge to everyone). They hadn't gone past hand-holding and even doing that for the first time reduced them both to blushing messes, their faces were so red, Shouyou was actually scared that they were going to spontaneously combust. It's a bit better now though, but Kageyama's ears still get a little pink (which Shouyou finds incredibly cute. That surprised him—he never thought he would ever find his perpetually grumpy partner _cute_ ). He likes holding Kageyama's hand, it's warm against his own and he even likes that Kageyama's hand is bigger—it wraps around his admittedly smaller ones so perfectly and it makes him feel safe. It makes him feel _invincible_.

As much as he enjoys holding hands with Kageyama, Shouyou is getting impatient. He wants his first kiss, damn it. _Their_ first kiss. He's heard from fleeting conversations from his classmates that one of the first milestones in a relationship is kissing. He finds himself constantly thinking about it, how Kageyama's lips would feel against his, if he would hear fireworks or if there is going to be _literal_ fireworks exploding in the background like the ones he saw in movies.

He's occupied with the thought of kissing for days and he can't seem to get his mind off of it. And stupid Kageyama is making it worse. Every time Shouyou glances at him, he's doing _something_ with his mouth, whether he's licking his lips after running laps, or pursing it to sip from the straw of his milk box, or chewing at his bottom lip when he's frustrated.

But the worst is when Kageyama's drinking from his water bottle. The way his lips latches on the bottle opening. The way his Adam's apple bops up and down as he gulps. The way the water drips down his chin, and trails all the way to his throat. The way his lips are glistening and a little bit red after drinking. It's making Shouyou's head spin and he would immediately turn the other way and hide his tomato-red face in his towel, pretending to wipe away nonexistent sweat, his heart beating a hundred kilometers per minute. This king bastard is going to be the death of him!

The urgent desire of kissing Kageyama grows every day, but with his boyfriend(!) being a surprisingly shy, awkward doofus, he doubts Kageyama's going to make the first move. And as much as Shouyou wants to be the one to initiate it, he doesn't have the courage to do so. This might be the first time he's ever hesitated to do something, rather than act on instinct. He's scared that he's going to mess up and that Kageyama is going to break up with him because he's a bad kisser or he's going to get turned off because he's way too forward and what if Kageyama wouldn't even _want_ to kiss or—

"What are you staring at, dumbass?"

Shouyou is startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Kageyama's gruff voice. He tears his eyes away from those lips and draws his gaze upwards. Kageyama is looking straight at him, his navy blue eyes narrowed, not in disdain but actual curiosity (Shouyou has memorized by now all of Kageyama's expressions—or lack of it—from glares to scowls to even more glaring and had learned to differentiate and interpret them. He's a little bit proud of his talent of deciphering the mystery that is Kageyama Tobio).

A bit flustered that he's been caught staring, he quickly averts his gaze from Kageyama, specifically his lips. He tries to stop the heat crawling across his face. "N-nothing! M-maybe you're the one who's staring!"

Surprisingly, a pink tinge starts to form on Kageyama's cheeks, spreading on his face and ears. He whips his head on his side and stares pointedly at the wall. "I-I'm not!"

 _Woah woah woah!_ Hold up.

Was Kageyama actually staring at him? He wouldn't blush like that if he wasn't affected by Shouyou's accusation—he'd be grinding Shouyou's head and spouting a bunch of curse words by now. Seeing his chance to turn the situation to his favor, he slides across the table to peer at Kageyama.

"Oooooooh. Were you staring at _me_ , Kageyama-kuuuun?" He purposely drawled out the honorifics just to spite him.

Kageyama faces him and Shouyou is given Murderous Glare #5—the _I'm embarrassed and annoyed and you better duck right now_ —and as expected, his hand shoots out to grab Shouyou's hair.

He ducks just in time, both of his hands covering the top of his head for good measure. "Ha! I won't let you get me every time, Bakageyama!"

"Stop," _dodge_ , "dodging," _duck,_ "dumbass!" Kageyama is fast, but Shouyou is faster this time. Kageyama grunts with each missed swipe of his hand and Shouyou answers him with a snicker. After about a minute of hand-swiping and head-ducking, Kageyama finally relents and sits back grumpily.

"We should get back to answering these math problems. We can't afford to fail this time."

Shouyou groans at the thought of failing and slumps across the table. "Yeah. You're right." He lifts his torso to take a look at Kageyama's workbook. "Hey. What question are you on?"

"Question four," Kageyama answers, his cheek rested against his left hand, eyes on the paper.

"What?! No fair!" Shouyou is stuck on question two and there is _no way_ Kageyama is beating him at math. Although admittedly, this is the only subject Kageyama is a bit better than him. Just a _tiny_ bit.

"You're so noisy! And you're getting the papers crumpled! Get back on your side!" Kageyama tries to shove him off the table.

He only edged closer to take a peek at Kageyama's work. "I don't believe you! I know you're an idiot, Kageyama-kun, you can't possibly have answered question two!"

"I did! And _you're_ the bigger idiot!"

"Ha! Look, you're cheating! You skipped question three, you bastard!"

Kageyama tries to cover his work and scowls, but the blush on his face is screaming embarrassment. "I-I was going to go back at it later!"

"Hey, lemme see your answer for question two."

"No! Answer it on your own!"

Shouyou moves forward, his whole body is almost at the top of the table. He gives Kageyama what he considers his most convincing look. "Are you being stingy, Kageyama-kun? We need to work together so we won't fail. Two minds are better than one. Do you want us to miss out on going to Tokyo for training camp?"

Kageyama seems to consider for a moment and after letting out a long sigh, he slowly takes his hands off his paper to let Shouyou have a look. "Tsk. _Fine_. But I doubt you'll be able to help."

Ignoring the jab, he uses his elbows to move closer and peers at Kageyama's workbook. Wow, okay. He actually has an answer for problem two, and it doesn't look like it was just a guess—he even wrote out the process to get to the final answer.

"Huh. Looks like you did get the answer," he pouts, then puffs his cheeks in frustration.

"Hinata."

Kageyama sounds so close, he could feel his breath on his hair.

"Yeah?" He looks up and is met with blue eyes a mere centimeters away from his, he's starting to get cross-eyed.

When did they get _this_ close? He could almost count Kageyama's eyelashes—they're long and straight. His skin is tanned and smooth, and he has a tiny mole on his left cheek, it's barely noticeable. He returns his stare at Kageyama's eyes, and...and he's not making eye contact. His eyes are trained on the lower half of Shouyou's face.

_Is he—is he staring at my mouth?_

Kageyama's brows are furrowed in concentration, his gaze intent and hyper-focused like he's on court. Shouyou is getting a bit uncomfortable from the intense scrutiny and starts to open his mouth to tell Kageyama to knock it off.

Suddenly, he feels a warmth on his lips. It takes him a second to realize that oh, Kageyama is _way_ too close, and another second to process that that's his lips on his. It's soft and gentle and chaste and maybe there’s no fireworks or sparks, but it’s better than that—it's a wave of warmth that fills Shouyou up, spilling out from his heart and the warmth of Kageyama's lips on his, rushing to every corner of his body: his chest feels all _guwaaaah_ , and his stomach did a _fwoooosh_ and then a _pyuuuun_.

He didn't even get to close his eyes when Kageyama slowly pulls back, staring at him with his eyes half-lidded, his cheeks burning red.

"Wh-what?" Shouyou asks stupidly, his voice cracking slightly.

Then like the past ten seconds didn't happen, Kageyama's expression is back to his usual poker face. "Nothing. Get back to work."

"Oh. Okay," Shouyou mumbles as he slid off clumsily and sits back on his side of the table. He picks up his pencil, smooths out his slightly crumpled workbook, and tries to make sense of the numbers floating in the paper.

Slowly, a smile curls up on his lips, almost involuntarily. His fingers find its way on his mouth, pressing it softly. He could still feel the warmth of Kageyama's lips.

Then the realization hit him like a spike on the face.

Kageyama just kissed him. They just _kissed_. That was his first kiss—claimed by his rival, his setter, his best friend, his first crush. His _boyfriend_.

His body temperature shoots up, he's probably red all over.

"KA-KAGEYAMAAAA!"

He slams his palms against the table and some of the papers flies off. He looks at the other side of the table and—

And no one is there.

Panic seizes him. Had he imagined what happened? Is he hallucinating all this time? Did he got hit by a ball so hard, he got hospitalized and he's in a coma and that everything that has happened for the past two weeks had only been a dream?

A low groan brings him back from the brink of hysteria; it's coming from somewhere below the table. Shouyou leans forward and finds Kageyama on the floor, curled on his sides, his knees drawn to his chest, both of his hands covering his face. His ears and neck are beet red.

Shouyou could feel his face getting warmer—if that's even possible. Seeing Kageyama in a fetal position, looking like he's dying from embarrassment unfurled something in his chest and he couldn't help the escape of laughter.

"Uwaaaaah! Kageyamaaaa!" He practically jumps to the other side of the table and crouches beside Kageyama, and starts poking his back.

"S-shut up. Leave me alone. Let me die in peace." His voice is muffled by his hands, and he lets out another groan.

Shouyou is still giggling uncontrollably and continues to poke at Kageyama, a bit aggressive this time. "Hey. Hey, Kageyama. Did you just _kiss_ meee?"

All of a sudden, a hand is gripping his wrist and yanking him forward. He yelps as he landed on Kageyama's chest. They lay there for a while in silence—the only sound the rustling of leaves outside Shouyou's room. He could hear Kageyama's heartbeat and he doesn't know whose is louder and faster—his or Kageyama's.

"Did you hate it?" Kageyama mumbles on his hair, and he could feel the vibrations on his chest as he speaks.

He turns his head to look up at Kageyama. His one arm is draped across his eyes, covering half of his face. "Hate what?"

"The k-kiss…. "

Shouyou frowns, confused. "Wha—Why do you think I hated it, Bakageyama!"

Still covering his face, Kageyama mutters under his breath, "Because you didn't kiss back…"

Oh. He didn't? Oh god. _He didn't_. He was so overwhelmed by the sensation he forgot to respond to the kiss and Kageyama thought he didn't like it.

Very slowly, Shouyou lifts himself off of Kageyama's chest. He gently removes the arm covering his face and intertwines their fingers. Kageyama stares at their tangled hands, a tiny blush in his cheeks, but a frown still etched on his face.

"Hey, look at me."

Kageyama reluctantly turns his gaze towards Shouyou. The instant they made eye contact, Shouyou leans forward and presses their lips together for the second time that day.

Their noses bumps awkwardly, but it doesn't matter. Kageyama's lips are firm against Shouyou's, and for a moment he's still, then a beat and Kageyama's answering his lips, soft and gentle, like he did earlier. They're clumsy at first, reminiscent of when they first played together, then almost instantly—like a switch has been turned on— their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. They pull back to breathe for a second then Shouyou moves forward again, this time Kageyama meeting him halfway, his big, warm hand cupping his cheek. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief from pent up tension and he couldn't help a satisfied noise escaping from his throat and his heart leaps when Kageyama answers with his own deep sound, and he knows for sure that Kageyama feels the same. They found yet another way to communicate without the need for words.

Kageyama moves the hand on his cheek to the back of Shouyou's head, his fingers tangling at his hair, and gently pulling him closer adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss. Shouyou tightens his grip on their hands and steadies his free hand on Kageyama's shoulder. The kiss is getting more desperate, and Kageyama is pushing harder, their teeth clank, and it's getting a little harder to breathe. Shouyou lets out a small whimper and Kageyama pulls back almost instantly.

Both of them are panting, trying to catch their breath and it weirdly reminded Shouyou of their morning races. He slowly pushes himself upright, straddling Kageyama's waist. Their hands are still entwined.

"S-sorry. I got a little carried away." Kageyama mutters, his voice hoarse. He's looking a bit sheepish, which is a weird look on Kageyama.

Shouyou lightly slaps Kageyama's shoulders. "Stupid. Don't be."

"I just—I've always wanted to do that."

Shouyou's face instantly reddens. He tries not to stammer ( _stupid_ Kageyama saying _stupid_ things!) "O-oh. Well, m-me too, I guess." He manages a coy smile. "It was good, right? I feel all _guwaaah_ and _fuwaaah_! Hey, was I good?"

Kageyama nods, a small wobbly grin playing on his lips. "Y-yeah. It was. You were." Then, suddenly he's frowning and his brows knit like he's thinking hard about something then stares at Shouyou, eyes narrowed. "Where did you learn how to kiss?"

He couldn't help the baffled look on his face. "Huh? What are you on about? That was my first kiss! Second, actually, the first one was from your surprise attack earlier."

"Oh. So I was your first kiss?"

"Yes, Bakageyama. Stop that frowning, you're gonna get wrinkles."

The wobbly smile is back on Kageyama's face, now coupled with pinkish cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah! You're a lot of my first actually, so you should be honored. Hey, am I your first too?" He wants it to be. He wants to be a lot of Kageyama's firsts, too.

The red on Kageyama's cheek deepens as he nods, "Y-yeah."

Shouyou smiles so wide his cheeks hurt a little. "Waaaah! Kageyamaaaa!" He throws himself back on Kageyama, releasing his hold against their fingers to wrap his arms around Kageyama's neck.

" _Ouch_ , idiot! You're not as light as before, watch it!" Kageyama sounds annoyed but the arms circling around Shouyou's waist says otherwise.

Shouyou's giggles are muffled on Kageyama's chest. He feels ridiculously happy right now, his whole body is tingling with a warm fuzzy feeling. He lifts himself slightly and releases his hold from Kageyama’s neck. He squishes Kageyama's cheeks together and stares straight at those mesmerizing blue eyes with as much affection as he can muster.

"I _really_ like you, Bakageyama!"

Kageyama blinks at him, stunned, then his eyes soften and a small, genuine smile creeps on his lips. He reaches out to ruffle Shouyou’s hair, then forcefully shoves his face back against his chest.

“M-me, too. Dumbass.”

Another fit of giggles burst out of him, Kageyama snorting in response. When he manages to calm down, Shouyou lifts his head to peer at Kageyama, his chin slightly digging on his chest. Kageyama cast his eyes down on him, his hand still placed atop Shouyou’s head, lightly carding his fingers on his hair. They gaze at each other for a while, and in perfect unison—Shouyou tilting his head higher at the same time Kageyama leans down—their lips melt into each other for the third time. And the fourth. And the fifth.

(He eventually stopped counting after five—more kissing, less counting—, and if it wasn’t for Natsu banging on his door yelling _‘Open up, Nii-chan! I brought you and Tobio-niichan snacks!’_ , he’s pretty sure they would’ve gotten to the hundreds.)

Now that he had gotten a taste of what first kisses are like, Shouyou now wonders how their other firsts would feel. He glances at Kageyama sitting beside him, bits of rice stuck on his cheek as he munches on his onigiri, and thinks, as long as he gets to do it with this volleyball idiot, _his_ volleyball idiot, then any other firsts would be all _guwaaah_ and _fuwaaah_ as the last one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://the-new-king-of-the-court.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09)
> 
> ask me anything on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/hqartemisia)! 🐱


End file.
